mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ponyville
Ponyville is a town in Equestria. It is the main setting of the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and home to the main cast. It appears to be a very friendly community, and most Ponyville residents seem to know each other by name. The town was originally founded hundreds of years ago by earth ponies, but members of all three pony races now live there. Public facilities in Ponyville include a large pavilion in the town square which also features a fountain, and a library which has become the residence of Twilight Sparkle – leaving its status in doubt, although the signs outside haven't changed. Businesses in Ponyville include: the Sugarcube Corner confectionary; a restaurant, which the name isn't mentioned, with a very proper waiter pony; Rarity's custom dress shop, the Carousel Boutique; an herb shop operated by a pony called Daisy; a joke shop; and a bath/spa. Food carts also operate on the streets. Establishments Marketplace The marketplace is shown in most episodes, but primarily in Applebuck Season, Griffon the Brush Off, Swarm of the Century and Call of the Cutie. Ponies are seen grocery-shopping, painting, and chatting in the marketplace. Commonly appearing are stalls for apples, pies, drinks, cooking utensils, books, and vegetables (corn, potatoes, carrots, and tomatoes being the most visible). Farms The most prominent farm in the show is Sweet Apple Acres, being the central location of Applebuck Season and the first farm shown on the show, where Applejack and her family reside. Other farm land is shown in Winter Wrap Up, when all the Ponyville ponies are seen aiding in seeding the ground. Sugarcube Corner A confectionery parlor run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake and Pinkie Pie. The three can be seen making preparations for Celestia's arrival to Ponyville in Swarm of the Century. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera takes place in the shop. Although not specified on-screen, the show's creator confirmed that Pinkie Pie is an employee and tenant of the Cake couple, and rents the loft area of the building as her home. The building's roof is styled to resemble that of a gingerbread house. Two upper stories house Pinkie's living quarters; they appear as a pair of stacked cupcakes, with candles on the upper one. Posts on either side of the door have red and white candy-cane stripes, a purple rock-candy projection stands up from the roof, and a picture-sign of a cupcake hangs at one corner. Day spa A day spa, featured in Bridle Gossip, is apparently run by twin Spa ponies, both of whom work there, and speak with thick yet unplaceable European accents. It can be seen during long shots as being on the perimeter of the town square, next to the joke shop. As the ponies have their own baths, as seen in Feeling Pinkie Keen, the use of the spa's large hot tub is likely a luxury or for social events. The day spa offers all the usual services. The twins don't seem to object to the use of guests' personal herbs in the baths and in fact in Bridle Gossip, "Lotus" enjoyed it enough to ask Zecora for the recipe to these additives. In Green Isn't Your Color, it is revealed that Rarity and Fluttershy meet here once a week for an afternoon of beauty treatments. Library While it currently serves as Twilight Sparkle's home in Ponyville, the little town does have a library. It is unknown if the ponies still use it as it was originally intended before Twilight's residence. As of the books available, they have been used more than once by Twilight herself to search for information. The library is housed in a large, hollowed-out tree, has at least three stories (based on window placement), two decks (one at the top with a visible telescope), and a magical lightning rod which protects it against storms. There is also a large beehive hanging from a branch, a candlestick logo on the front door, and a sign that pictures an open book located out in front. Besides Twilight herself, there has never been seen any other custodian or owner of the library. The main reading room is on the ground floor, with assorted tables, desks, and book stands. A separate wing can be found on an upper floor, including a kitchen area and a loft that serves as Twilight's bedroom. There is also a basement beneath and amongst the roots of the tree, so far only seen to contain scientific apparatus belonging to Twilight. The library is the setting for the Discover the Difference game on The Hub website. While not mentioned in the show itself, designers for the show have referred to the place as the "Books And Branches Library". Carousel Boutique Rarity's boutique, in which she makes dresses for customers and sometimes for her friends, also doubles as her home. Her main purchasers seem to be from Canterlot rather than Ponyville itself, as it is seen that ponies from Ponyville don't seem to wear much clothing in the first place, and Applejack rarely cares about anything else besides her 'old duds'. Twilight Sparkle mentions in Winter Wrap Up that Rarity designed each team's jackets. Rarity's true aspirations lie in selling the most extravagant and elaborate gowns to the ponies of Canterlot, who buy her personalized clothing for the Grand Galloping Gala. Hoity Toity, a fashion bigshot from Canterlot, is deeply impressed with her (second) fashion show in Suited For Success, and decides to order her dresses for sale in his boutique. Rarity does most of her designing in the main workroom, on the ground floor of the building. The room is stocked with materials and supplies such as mirrors, dressform mannequins, and movable screens for privacy when a client is trying on an outfit. The upper story houses her bedroom, which doubles as an additional work area for personal projects, as seen in Suited for Success. Costume shop During the chase sequence in The Ticket Master, Twilight Sparkle and Spike disguise themselves and hide briefly in a shop window. The costumes shown include a clown, a hula dancer, and a Christmas themed outfit with a fake beard. Bookshop At the start of Griffon the Brush Off, Pinkie Pie comes across Twilight outside a bookshop while looking for Rainbow Dash. The sign above the door is shaped like a closed book, hung with its spine horizontal. Joke shop When preparing for a long series of pranks in Griffon the Brush Off, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash first visit Ponyville's joke shop, whose architecture resembles a jester's hat and a sign shaped like a laughing pony's head in cap and bells, complete with an "arrow through the head" prop. The shop can be seen in long shots as located along the perimeter of the town square. They pick up sneezing powder, disappearing ink, water-soluble paints, washable ink, and the makings for a squirting turtle. Café Twilight Sparkle and Spike visit a café which serves an extremely delicious-looking daffodil and daisy sandwich in The Ticket Master. Spike inquires if they serve gem-stones, but when he gets a silent disapproval as an answer he settles for "hay fries." The café has both outdoor and indoor seating in the form of bales of hay and giant-sized mushroom tables. Twilight and Spike are attended by a waiter dressed in formal attire and a snooty attitude. Quills and Sofas As shown in Owl's Well That Ends Well, this store sells quills and sofas. Nothing else. During the episode, the proprietor states that he will not have any more quills in stock until Monday. Schoolhouse Call of the Cutie begins with a shot of the schoolhouse and follows into a scene taking place in it. Cheerilee, a pony which was featured in previous My Little Pony products and series, is the class teacher. The building sports a flagpole, a tower with a bell that rings to mark the start and end of classes, and a picture-sign on the lawn with an open book and the silhouettes of two rearing fillies. Town square The most prominent feature of Ponyville's town square is the tower-like pavilion. The Summer Sun Celebration in the first two episodes was held inside, and the large, encircling porch outside served as a stage for Applejack's friends and the Mayor when they give their speeches in her honor in the episode Applebuck Season. Also shown in Griffon the Brush Off is a rack of cubby holes for scrolls that Spike visits, located inside the pavilion. Other features of the square include a pool with a sculpture of a rearing Earth pony and enough space for colorful tents to be pitched. Ponyville's river runs along one side of the square, and a bridge crosses it to another tent area. Category:Locations